


Monster I've Become

by Fallenangel87



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Human Edgar, M/M, Mentions of Turning, Sam is only mentioned, Self-Loathing, Vampire Alan, no dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Alan reflects on his vampirism





	Monster I've Become

It's kind of fucked up how the world works at times, how some people have to face their own worst nightmares. It was called irony when one half of the Frog Brothers Vampire Hunter business became a vampire himself. Edgar and Alan called it a tragedy. Even though Edgar swore nothing between them had changed, but Alan saw that it had. He had stopped sleeping on the couch and had taken to the protection of his own bedroom, the bathroom door started being locked when it usually wasn't, but most of all the closeness that was once between them was long gone. All those small touches between them, the hugs, the cuddling was all gone. Hell, Edgar had even started eating more garlic. It was subtle at first, but once Alan had started noticing everything, it all became so much clearer to him. His own brother was scared of him, but he couldn't blame him, Alan was even scared of himself. He wasn't always in control of himself now, he could snap and end up really hurting or even killing his own brother without meaning to. So, he began to distance himself from Edgar, staying away from him and even locking his own bedroom door at night to hopefully keep himself inside the bedroom, to keep him away from the older Frog brother. As much as it killed Alan to lock himself away from Edgar, he knew he had to do it for Edgar's own good, whether or not Edgar wanted-or even realized that he needed to admit that it was for the better. Everything that Alan was doing now was in highest hopes of preserving Edgar's own mortality, keeping Edgar human and safe from any form of danger was his number one priority now. It was to protect Edgar.  
Edgar, beautiful Edgar, brave Edgar who was always-ALWAYS-the strong one between them, he figured things out when Alan couldn't. He was everything Alan didn't view himself to be and that was amazing. He had always looked up to Edgar, now he was a disappointment in his own eyes. That was the only thing that mattered to him now, Edgar. The comic book store, hunting, even Sam...That was all forgotten in favor of focusing his attention on Edgar. Edgar was the only constant in his life and it had been just them for the longest time, he didn't want to see him hurt or living in fright for his life because of Alan when he should be enjoying his youth. He only had one shot at it, Alan had an eternity to live his. Edgar only had now, unless-No. Edgar was staying human, Alan decided. A scared human with mortality, a life on a timer. It was better than this and he couldn't be blamed for whatever he was feeling towards Alan now due to his newfound vampire status. No, Alan could never blame Edgar for his reserves, especially when Alan had become a monster.


End file.
